Mayfly in December
by blacksand1
Summary: Ukitake and Orihime didn't have much time, but what time they did have they made the most of. UkitakeXOrihime 50 Sentences, rated for themes and some language. R&R!


**I DON'T OWN BLEACH. IF I DID, OH THE THINGS I WOULD DO~**

I'm pretty sure since this is a crack pairing here and one I don't think anyone else has thought of/liked, I'm not going to get any reviews on this. BUT WHATEVER!!! Enjoy~! Contains everything I normally have, including Ichigo bashing. Actually, here's a warning: _**THIS ONE IS WAY MORE DEPRESSING THAN NORMAL.**_ And, everything about Orihime painting and doing other kinds of art is because I think she'd either be a doctor/nurse or an artist after high school… Or a musician, but never mind that.

* * *

**001. Crash **

Ukitake mentally compared Orihime to a train crash; you want to look away, really you do, but you _just CAN'T_…

**002. Hero **

He was no hero, he was nothing like Kurosaki, and she would probably outlive him if his disease progressed at it's normal rate; Orihime knew this, and she still stayed with him.

**003. Futile **

The captain knew deep down that whatever feelings he had for Orihime were pointless to have(their age difference _alone_…), but he vowed to stay by her even if it caused him pain.

**004. Erratic **

Ukitake smiled to himself as Orihime's brush glided over the canvas and created it's erratic pattern in beautiful colors she picked herself; _That must be what it's like in her head…_

**005. Loved**

Never in her entire life- not even while her brother was still alive- had Orihime felt as loved as she did when she was with Ukitake.

**006. Soft **

Orihime lazily ran her slender fingers through Ukitake's long white hair, halfway asleep; she then smiled drowsily and remarked to herself, "It's soft…"

**007. Hold **

Ukitake held her close to him as she wept for her fallen comrades, comforting her with gentle words and reminding her that her human friends would be in the Soul Society soon; his words were not what comforted her though, but instead his warm embrace.

**008. Shackles **

They were both shackled to their ideas of what life should be like, keeping them both from being with each other and from ever moving on.

**009. Broken **

Orihime may have survived her time with the Arrancar, but her spirit was broken; Ukitake swore he wouldn't rest until he saw her truly smile again.

**010. Precious**

Orihime's most precious possessions were her hairpins; Ukitake knew their significance well enough, but she looked even more beautiful with them than without them that it was enough of a reason for him to treasure them as well.

**011. Odds and Ends **

Reading glasses, dog eared book pages, tired paintbrushes lying in cups that used to hold dirty water, framed sepia tone photographs taken without her knowledge and worn out umbrellas- all these little things were reminders enough for Orihime of her and Ukitake's life together before his illness finally claimed him; it brought a tear to her eye, however, to remember that he never got to finish the book he was reading…

**012. Tea **

Orihime brightened up immediately as Ukitake finished the tea she had made for him and honestly told her that he liked it; she finally found another person who shared her tastes~! (What, you think she didn't know her food tasted awful to almost everyone? She's not an idiot, dammit)

**013. Twisted **

Because Orihime couldn't heal her own twisted ankle, Ukitake had to carry her back to the fourth division himself; you could not imagine how awkward that was for Ukitake…

**014. Echo **

"Orihime, why in the world do you keep yelling into that cave?" "I like hearing my echo~! Echo... Echo... Echo..."

**015. Soothe**

It killed Orihime inside to see Ukitake violently cough up blood, but she had to soldier through it and try to soothe him through the pain-filled nights; it was the only thing she could do…

**016. Fight **

Their first fight had ended with Orihime cutting Ukitake off(you know, from THAT) and not speaking to him for a week; the captain remedied this by grabbing her in the middle of a busy street and kissing her passionately. Sure, it fixed their issues but got Ukitake arrested for a few hours and glared at all around Karakura for quite a while.

**017. Naked **

After that night, Ukitake would _always _knock before entering any place inhabited by a woman(and he wouldn't be able to look Orihime in the eye for a week or so).

**018. Push **

The two of them were quite aware of the feelings that they had for each other, and all they needed was a little push… A push Rukia and Tatsuki were more than willing to give them which ended in Ukitake and Orihime on the floor and in a very compromising position; hey, at least they got together.

**019. Alive **

It was impossible for anyone to resist her; she was just so bright, so beautiful, so _alive _that she hardly deserved a dead man…

**020. New**

Orihime marveled at the new feeling of kissing Ukitake; it was nothing like what she had imagined in her fantasies that entailed Ichigo, no… It was a million times better.

**021. Born **

Orihime smiled as she held the sleeping infant; at least he had left her someone to remember him by…

**022. Murmur **

Orihime smiled as Ukitake murmured sweet words into her ear; the words didn't matter so much to her as much as just hearing his voice, and that was fine for her.

**023. Devious **

Ukitake's eyes widened and he gulped nervously; Orihime smirking deviously while holding her hairpins and eyeing his hair dangerously was _never _a good thing.

**024. Isolation **

Orihime clasped her hands together on her breast as she stared up at the moon through her window; she would give anything in the whole universe to be free of this isolation and be with Ukitake once more.

**025. Transparent **

"Oh Jushiro, you're not as hard to figure out as you think~"

**026. Sight **

One day, Ichigo had asked Orihime what she saw in Ukitake, and Orihime had answered him honestly; "He makes me laugh."

**027. Winter **

She absolutely loved snow, even more so then she did rain; after she was gone, winter always pained the captain…

**028. Ignore **

Orihime was absolutely amazing; she ignored their age difference, Ukitake's illness, the thoughts of her own friends, and her own reservations just to follow her heart and be with him.

**029. Color **

"Did your hair used to be the same color as your eyebrows, Jushiro?"

**030. Grace**

Orihime was many things, but she was definitely not graceful; Ukitake was fine with that, he enjoyed catching her when she tripped.

**031. Belong **

Wherever he was, that was where she decided she belonged.

**032. Kneel **

Orihime knelt beside Ukitake's unconscious form, blood running down from the corner of his mouth, and clasped her hands together in prayer; _Please, oh PLEASE save him…_

**033. Reach **

Orihime remembered well; the last thing Ukitake had done as his illness claimed his life was reach out to her and brush the tears from her eyes with a weak smile that broke her heart in to a million pieces.

**034. Lust **

Orihime just couldn't control herself after walking in on Ukitake in the shower; before Ukitake could react, Orihime was jumping the poor man's bones like no tomorrow.

**035. Heat**

Orihime felt the heat rise to her face as she hid her nude form behind Ukitake's equally nude person; of all people to catch them in the act, WHY did it have to be Rukia and Ichigo?!

**036. Sword **

Orihime ran her fingers delicately across the blade of Ukitake's zanpakuto; one of these days she wanted to meet his zanpakuto spirit in person…

**037. Fall **

Orihime stared at the river impassively; he had caught her before she could fall in one time, but he wasn't here anymore…

**038. Nightmare **

Ukitake's eyes shot open as he catapulted upwards into a sitting position, breathing heavily; he then sighed with relief as he looked to his left. She was still asleep and still alive...

**039. Contagious **

"Hmm, I don't know about that Jushiro. You might be contagious~" "If I was, Unohana-san would be dead." "… What?"

**040. Storm**

Orihime sat at the window, watching the rain fall with a mystified expression; Ukitake looked on, analyzing the one aspect of Orihime he would never understand.

**041. Goodbye **

As Orihime left the Soul Society for the world of the living(_her home, where she belonged_, he had to keep convincing himself), Ukitake had to keep down the desire to call out to her and keep her here; it wasn't his place to decide what was best for her, and she had her own life to live…

**042. Voice **

Ukitake couldn't believe how wonderful Orihime's singing voice was; it was almost like hearing an angel.

**043. Strength **

Orihime marveled at how Ukitake soldiered through his coughing fits; she knew it hurt him, and yet he was still going on. That was when she realized how Ukitake would always be stronger than she would ever be.

**044. Burn **

After he was gone, she resolved to get rid of everything that could possibly remind her of the pain; that night, Orhime watched the photographs curl and blacken within her fireplace with a completely blank face, hoping that the memories would go with it.

**045. Dust**

Orihime rubbed the dust off the reading glasses, set them on the bridge of her nose and began to read; if he couldn't finish the book, then she'd finish it for him.

**046. Nowhere **

Ukitake had no idea what happened to Soul Reapers when they died, but Orihime hoped to God that they didn't go 'nowhere'.

**047. Wish **

Orihime wished on every shooting star, on every eyelash she blew off of her fingertip, on anything she knew to wish on, all for Ukitake to get better or at least have more time; she didn't want to lose him, not now.

**048. Shine **

Ukitake loved making Orihime happy, because when she was happy she shone brighter than any star.

**049. Fireflies **

"Orihime, I seriously doubt that stars are fireflies that flew too high and got stuck up there." "Well then you obviously haven't seen Princess and the Frog!"

**050. Grave**

Orihime had picked out the epitaph herself and remembered it well as she delicately stroked her pregnant stomach; _Jushiro Ukitake, beloved friend, husband, and father._


End file.
